english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars Rebels (2014)
Star Wars Rebels is an American animated television series produced by Lucasfilm and Lucasfilm Animation with the assistance of Disney. The series premiered on October 13, 2014 in the United States. Dave Filoni, Simon Kinberg, and Greg Weisman serves as executor producers. Starring *Taylor Gray - Ezra Bridger *Vanessa Marshall - Hera Syndulla *Freddie Prinze, Jr. - Kanan Jarrus *Tiya Sircar - Sabine Wren *Steve Blum - Zeb Orrelios *As Himself - C1-10P a.k.a. "Chopper" 'Secondary Cast' *Ashley Eckstein - Ahsoka Tano/Fulcrum *David Oyelowo - Agent Kallus *Dee Bradley Baker - Captain Rex *Jason Isaacs - The Inquisitor/Sentinel *Keone Young - Commander Sato 'Minor Cast' *Anthony Daniels - C-3PO (ep1) *Ashley Eckstein - Deiser (ep31) *Ben Diskin - TIE Pilot#1 (ep9) *Billy Dee Williams - Lando Calrissian (ep9) *Brent Spiner - Gall Trayvis *Bryton James - Zare Leonis *Catherine Taber - Numa (ep27), Phoenix Two (ep27) *Clancy Brown - Imperial Officer (ep23), Ryder Azadi, Stormtrooper#2 (ep23) *Corey Burton - Bridge Officer (ep33), Carrier Captain (ep27), Eesh Fahm (ep18), Gobi Glie (ep27), Imperial Officer (ep18), Imperial Officer#3 (ep27), Instructor Goran (ep33), Phoenix Three (ep27), Quarrie (ep18), Rake (ep33) *Dante Basco - Jai Kell (ep4) *Dave Filoni - AT-AT Driver (ep23), AT-AT Pilot (ep15), Cargo Deck Officer (ep30), Green Five (ep33), Imperial Officer (ep33), Imperial Technician (ep20), Ithorian Driver#1 (ep21), Mining Guild Guard#2 (ep26), Phoenix#2 (ep18), Phoenix One (ep27), Phoenix Three (ep24), Rebel Crewmamn (ep32), Rodian (ep19), Stormtrooper (ep23), Stormtrooper#1 (ep25), Stormtrooper#2 (ep19), Stormtrooper#2 (ep30), Stormtrooper Commander (ep23), Stormtrooper Commander#2 (ep25), Stormtrooper Deck Officer (ep27) *David Acord - Lead Tie Fighter Pilot (ep6), Pilot#2 (ep6), Protocol Droid#2 (ep10) *David Shaughnessy - Commandant Aresko, Imperial Transport Driver (ep2), Stormtrooper (ep6), Taskmaster Grint, Vendor#1 (ep2) *Dee Bradley Baker - Admiral Kassius Konstantine, Commander Gregor, Commander Wolffe, Ephraim Bridger, Imperial Officer (ep24), Imperial Technician (ep17), Imperial Weapons Technician#1 (ep20), Old Jho, Phoenix#3 (ep18), Pipey (ep21), Rebel Pilot (ep20), TIE Pilot#2 (ep9), Ugnaught Shopkeeper (ep30), Wingman#2 (ep24) *Derek Partridge - Admiral Brom Titus (ep20) *Eric Lopez - Oleg (ep4), Technician (ep4) *Frank Oz - Yoda *Fred Tatasciore - Boss Yushyn (ep26), Mining Guild Guard (ep26) *Freddie Prinze, Jr. - AT-AT Driver#3 (ep23), Imperial Technician (ep33), Protocol Droid#1 (ep10), Stormtrooper#1 (ep3), Stormtrooper#4 (ep30), TIE Cadet#1 (ep33) *Gary Anthony Williams - Gron (ep25), Stormtrooper#2 (ep25), Stormtrooper Commander#1 (ep25) *Gina Torres - Ketsu Onyo *Greg Ellis - Baron Valen Rudor (ep2) *Greg Weisman - Stormtrooper#3 (ep3) *Grey Griffin - Chava (ep25), Darja (ep21), Oora (ep21) *James Adomian - Imperial Captain (ep30) *James Earl Jones - Darth Vader (ep29) *James Hong - Azmorigan *Jim Cummings - Hondo Ohnaka *Julie Dolan - Princess Leia Organa (ep23) *Kath Soucie - Minister Maketh Tua, Mira Bridger *Keith Szarabajka - Cikatro Vizago, Dispatcher (ep1), Imperial Officer#1 (ep1), Shuttle Trooper#2 (ep12) *Kevin McKidd - Fenn Rau (ep24) *Liam O'Brien - Commander (ep4), Imperial Technician (ep12), Morad Sumar (ep2), Shuttle Pilot (ep12), Stormtrooper#1 (ep2), Stormtrooper Squad Leader (ep23), Yogar Lyste *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Arihnda Pryce (ep33), Female Civilian (ep33), TIE Cadet#2 (ep33) *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker (ep29) *Matthew Wood - Imperial Officer#2 (ep20), Imperial Weapons Technician#2 (ep20), Rebel Pilot (ep23), Stormtrooper (ep10), Stormtrooper#1 (ep20), Stormtrooper Squad Leader (ep7) *Nathan Kress - Wedge Antilles (ep33) *Paul Reubens - RX-24 (ep1) *Peter MacNicol - Tseebo *Phil LaMarr - Bail Organa, Bridge Official (ep13), Official (ep13) *Philip Anthony-Rodriguez - Fifth Brother, Phoenix Squadron Pilot (ep22), Rebel Trooper (ep22) *Robin Atkin Downes - Cham Syndulla (ep27), Imperial Officer#2 (ep27), Rebel Captain (ep27) *Sam Witwer - Darth Maul (ep32) *Sarah Michelle Gellar - Seventh Sister *Stephen Stanton - AP-5, Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, Imperial Cruiser Officer (ep12), Imperial Officer (ep19), Pilot Droid (ep19), Stormtrooper#1 (ep12), Stormtrooper#1 (ep19), Stormtrooper#1 (ep30), Stormtrooper#2 (ep13), Stormtrooper#3 (ep30) *Steve Blum - AT-AT Driver#2 (ep23), Alton Kastle, Amda Wabo (ep1), Blockade Runner Captain (ep18), Dispatch (ep19), EG-86 Gonk Droid (ep19), Freighter Pilot (ep21), Green Leader (ep33), Imperial Crewman (ep13), Imperial Officer (ep14), Imperial Officer (ep27), Imperial Officer (ep30), Imperial Officer#1 (ep20), Imperial Officer#1 (ep25), Imperial Technician (ep19), Imperial Technician (ep22), Imperial Technician#1 (ep16), Ithorian Driver#2 (ep21), Phoenix Leader (ep18), Phoenix Two (ep24), Phoenix Two (ep31), Rebel Trooper (ep32), Scanning Technician (ep9), Shuttle Trooper#1 (ep12), Stormtrooper#1 (ep11), Stormtrooper#1 (ep13), Stormtrooper#2 (ep20), Stormtrooper#3 (ep13), Stormtrooper#5 (ep30), Stormtrooper Commander (ep1), Stormtrooper Commander (ep2), Stormtrooper Commander (ep3), Stormtrooper Commander (ep6), Stormtrooper Commander (ep10), Stormtrooper Commander (ep12), Stormtrooper Commander (ep23), Stormtrooper Commander (ep27), Stormtrooper Deck Officer (ep23), Tactical Droid Head (ep14), Technician#1 (ep15), Technician#2 (ep15), Walker Pilot (ep4), Wingman#1 (ep24) *Tom Baker - Bendu (ep32) *Trevor Devall - Derek "Hobbie" Klivian (ep33), Rebel Captain (ep33), Transport Captain (ep33) *Vanessa Marshall - 2-1B Surgical Droid (ep24), Phoenix Four (ep24) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Corey Burton - Imperial Officer#2 (ep18) 'Announced Voice Cast' *Lars Mikkelsen - Grand Admiral Thrawn Category:Cartoons Category:2014 Cartoons